


memory

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Osamu being in love, and the idiot not realizing it, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: And for once, he is glad that Atsumu made him come all this way to his fucking wedding. He is glad that he is making this long-ass drive because you’re happier than ever and that's a memory he wants to hold on to forever.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 23





	memory

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may have errors. If I'm honest, my favorite twin is Osamu. I can relate to him in the food-is-my-favorite-food-ever-thing and I also like him because he is quieter than Atsumu (also Tsumu is an ass) and even though, I'm sure he is a tease just as Atsumu, I still like him better and I don't think anything is going to change that.

Salt is all you can smell while you look outside the car window. The sea is greeting you from afar and the wind is hitting you in the face, but you’re too happy with the view to care.

From the driver seat, Osamu observes you from time to time. You’re having the time of your life even if the sea has been parallel to the road for at least the past half an hour, but you don’t care, that he knows. You are still looking at the sea like is the first time you see it and he can’t stop himself from smirking or smiling foolishly from time to time.

Because for some reason you look ethereal when the sun hits you and the bright grin you have on your face is a whole new one that he wishes he could tattoo in his brain forever.

But the fact that he is driving makes him look at the road ahead again. You don’t take photos of the moment because according to you, memories aren’t that important, the important thing is living the moment, and that reminds him of his old high school motto.

He will like that memory, though. He will like it forever because you’re the best thing in his life.

“Ya having fun there?”, he asks, and you only respond to him with a huge grin before turning back to the car window.

Yeah, is a beautiful sight, he thinks. Is something he will treasure forever.

And for once, he is glad that Atsumu made him come all this way to his fucking wedding. He is glad that he is making this long-ass drive because you’re happier than ever and that's a memory he wants to hold on to forever.


End file.
